


a little more mercy

by pepi_peachnbeans



Series: hunger games au [11]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M, jaebum's thinking, once again, poor boy is scared for jinyoung, secret communication, snows a douche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepi_peachnbeans/pseuds/pepi_peachnbeans
Summary: it makes him worry, and it causes his heart to beat fast in dread and for fear to curl around his neck. all he can do is sit there, and sit there, and wait to hear anymore news on the matter





	a little more mercy

Hermes Atomm is dead. 

That much is known and it leaves Jaebum staring at the wall in a complete frown. The rumors had that it happened at the Capital, and they released what it is from, electrocution. Word has also gotten around, since Jaebum has his resources, that there was a hacker and so Snow had turned to his district three victors for help. 

It doesn't take two and two to put together really, Jaebum may not be the kind of smart that others are, but he isn't foolish enough to not know who did it. It's more than clear that it was Jinyoung who did. Anyone who has any sort of insight will know. 

It makes him worry, and it causes his heart to beat fast in dread and for fear to curl around his neck. All he can do is sit there, and sit there, and wait to hear anymore news on the matter and by news... 

He's afraid that it will come out that Jinyoung is dead too. 

Yet the days keep ticking by, and there is no report of the matter, and that should ease is worrying, but in a way it doesn't. It makes him even more wary and unsure as to what is all going on. 

Jaebum gets his answer then by when he opened his door to find Snow there and he feels his face fall and he lets him in without another word. 

"You know, I should kill you Jaebum. For that stunt that Jinyoung pulled. I know you guys think that I'm some monster, but I'll show you that I'm not and that I have some mercy. But I do have to say not to cross me again." 

There was something about the way that Snow talked, the way he handled everything, how he regards Jinyoung in general that had Jaebum frowning is suspicion. There's something about it that seems off about it and it makes Jaebum curious. 

But it is in those days, that he is sitting there reflecting and going through everything that he finally realizes it. That Snow is _afraid_ of Jinyoung. Afraid because he can't control him or subdue him, but he isn't willing to kill him either because on top of being afraid of him, Snow _wants_ and _needs_ someone of Jinyoung's caliber. 

And with that, Jaebum is left in a speechless awe.


End file.
